


Fever Dream

by jardinsdeminuit



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lemon, Light Sadism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: One of them alone is usually bad enough. Now a twist of bad luck means Yui finds herself trapped in a room with both Ayato and Laito. How will she survive the night?
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato/Sakamaki Laito, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a thanks for 100 followers on Tumblr! Kind of a lame achievement, but for me, it's a milestone and an excuse to drop more ☆spice☆ of my best bois. I've made Yui a little softer and more willing in this one, but still make sure to read the tags and be aware of elements of dub con.
> 
> Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it! It's my first time writing a three-way pairing for the DL fandom, so as usual, feedback is welcome. ❤

“Bitch-chan.”

I gradually become aware of a voice pulling me from the darkness. Then comes the feeling of something tapping against my cheek, like a hand gently slapping me over and over, easing me back to reality.

I open my eyes with a groan. A familiar face floats before me, lips turning up in a grin as he realises I'm awake. “Welcome back, Bitch-chan. You were gone for a while.”

 _Gone?_ I want to ask, but my mouth refuses to form the word.

“Get lost, Laito. You're crowding her.” The second voice is harsher than the first and seems to come from right beside me. “Here, drink this.”

Something cold touches my mouth. It takes me a moment to realise it's the rim of a glass. Forcing my lips open, I allow a thin stream of water to be poured into my mouth, pausing every couple of seconds to swallow.

A tickle in the back of my throat makes me retch. With a sudden rush of energy, I shoot up into a sitting position, coughing and spraying water across my lap.

Laito reaches around and claps his hand against my chest, laughing, “Looks like you've got a new lease of life, hm?”

Seeing his brother's arm around me, Ayato tuts and places a hand on my leg. “Okay, Laito, she's awake. You can go now.”

“Go?” Laito takes my chin in his hand and angles my head back to look at him. Mischief sparkles in his eyes. “Now, why would I do that?”

The haze around my mind is finally starting to clear. I remember walking up the stairs to my room and passing Ayato, who'd complained about being thirsty and pinned me to the wall. He'd only been sucking my blood for a few minutes when I'd started to feel light-headed. I must have collapsed soon after that.

It doesn't explain what Laito's doing here.

Ayato suddenly grabs me by the arm and pulls me into his chest. “I told you to get lost, Laito,” he hisses.

Tutting, his brother says, “I don't know why you're acting as if Bitch-chan is _your_ possession just because you were the last one to drink her bood. Technically, I was the one who carried her here. Doesn't that mean I get priority?”

I freeze. “Priority over what?”

Laito laughs softly. “You're still so naïve, aren't you?” He pushes his face up to mine and whispers into my ear, “Priority over your body, of course.”

I pull away from them both and crawl to the other side of the bed, giving myself as much space as I can. My head has started spinning again from the sudden movement. “Can I have some more water?”

Ayato takes the cup from the bedside cabinet and hands it over. “Here.”

As I drink down the rest of the water, my eyes scour my surroundings. We're in a simple bedroom, bare apart from a few nondescript items of antique furniture and the huge double bed we sit on. I guess it's one of the Sakamaki mansion's many guest bedrooms, as I've definitely never been in here before, and the slight musty smell in the air suggests it's been a long time since it's seen any use. Moonlight spills in from a single window, illuminating the pair of figures who perch at the head of the bed.

Sat side-by-side like this, the family resemblance between Laito and Ayato is striking. Their heads are almost identical shades of red and their faces share similar shapes, but it's their eyes that draw me in the most. Before meeting Laito, I'd never seen a pair of eyes in such a vibrant shade of green. The way that his and Ayato's catch the moonlight right now, it's almost as if they're glowing.

Laito gets onto his hands and knees and slowly crawls across the bed towards me. “You know, Bitch-chan. We're alone here, the three of us. You let Ayato suck your blood back there on the stairs. How about letting me have a turn?”

'Let' seems like a strong word when I was more or less forced against the wall, but I keep my mouth shut. If there's one thing I've learned in my time living here, it's that it's almost always better not to argue, especially with someone like Laito.

I don't resist beyond a flinch as he uses his little finger to brush away the hair covering one side of my neck. He cups the back of my head in his hand and tilts my face up, his thumb tracing small circles into my jaw.

“You sure know how to get me excited with just a look,” he whispers.

My heart leaps at the unusually soft tone of his voice. I steal a glance at Ayato, who's watching us intently, a look of disgust on his face, but it's only moments before my eyes return to Laito. Being this close to him, feeling his gentle touch on my neck, his breath on my cheek, I sense an aching desire trickle through me. He is painfully beautiful and utterly inhuman, and right now, I want him more than anything.

He leans into me and covers my mouth with his own. He moves slowly, his lips leading mine in a steady dance, punctuated every few seconds by a moan. Long fingers stroke my hair, pulling me closer, allowing him to put more and more of his weight onto me until I'm inches away from being pinned to the bed.

Laito's lips unlatch from mine with a soft, wet noise. “Give in to me,” he breathes. “Let me take you to the edge of ecstasy. My Bitch-chan...”

He's barely finished speaking before his lips are on me again. My head hits the mattress, and then he's pressing me into the bed, hips grinding against mine with a slow insistence that leaves me slick and wanting.

By the time Laito pulls back, it feels like a lifetime has passed. His eyes look a little hazy, as if, like me, he's been left dazed by the pleasure coursing through his body. He kisses my cheek, my jaw, my neck, before sliding his fangs into my collar, right beneath the marks left behind by Ayato. I stiffen beneath him. The bolt of pain is almost enough to lift me from my stupor for a moment, but I soon find myself sinking back in. I've begun to notice this recently: where I used to fear being bitten, I now find myself craving it. Surface-level pain aside, there's something beautifully intimate about feeling Laito's fangs inside me, hearing his moans, knowing that I am utterly at his mercy. I imagine it's the same way an addict feels about the drug that's slowly destroying their body.

I'm so preoccupied with Laito that I barely notice Ayato's seized one of my legs until he bites down on my calf. I throw back my head and groan at the new source of pain. Hearing me, Laito lifts his head, glances over his shoulder and smiles.

“I was wondering how long you'd be able to hold back for,” he giggles.

“Shut up,” Ayato mutters between gulps.

“No matter.” Laito turns back to me and whispers, “There's plenty of Bitch-chan to go around. Then he plunges his fangs into me again.

I'm not sure how long we stay like that, locked together as a three, only that when Laito finally lifts his head again, my body is trembling. I pull him into another kiss. The taste of my own blood fills my mouth, coppery and thick.

Laito breaks the kiss. My eyes fly open, wondering what's made him pull back so suddenly. I realise with a start that Ayato's seized a handful of his hair and is dragging him backwards.

Laito grunts as he collides with the headboard. “Do you have to be so rough, Ayato?”

With an audible scoff, Ayato snaps, “Perhaps if you'd back off once in a while, I wouldn't have to be.”

“Now, where's the fun in that?” Laito winces, rubs the back of his head and sits up. “Damn, that _really_ hurt.”

Ignoring his brother, Ayato turns to me and grabs me by the wrist. “Come here.”

Before I can protest, he's pulled me across the bed, though instead of slamming me against the headboard like Laito, he pins me down against the pillows. His hands slip underneath my jumper and run up my chest.

I'm not sure whether to stop him or not. I'm used to this roughness from Ayato, and usually I would push him away, but tonight, I feel like I'm in some kind of fever dream. Laito's fangs have left my body aching for contact, and at this point, I don't care which one of them eases it.

I pause. The thoughts that circle my head don't sound like me at all. I'm usually far more modest than this. And yet I don't resist when Ayato slips my jumper up above my head to expose my bare chest, knowing full well that Laito is on the other side of the bed, watching it all.

Ayato clicks his tongue as his eyes fall onto my breasts. “They just get smaller and smaller every time, don't they?”

“Perhaps you could allow me to massage them,” says Laito. “That's supposed to stimulate growth, isn't it?”

“Oi, didn't I tell you to _shut up_?” Ayato snaps.

Despite his brother's tone, Laito's smile widens. He's lying on his side, head propped up on one hand as he stares at the two of us from the other end of the bed.

Apparently eager to draw my attention back to him, Ayato lowers his head and catches one of my nipples between his lips. I let out a gasp and arch my back as he swirls his tongue over my skin. Every time his fangs brush against the flesh, I feel a shiver trickle down my spine, though luckily, he doesn't seem interested in biting me. At least, not at the moment.

“Aya...to...” I can't hold back the moan that escapes my lips. Every inch of my body feels sensitive to his touch, to the point where I feel like I'm going to burst.

The sound of a zipper sliding open meets my ears. The next thing I know, Ayato raises his head and props himself up on one arm. His other hand brushes against my underwear, pulling it aside.

“No, wait—”

He doesn't listen. The feeling of his cock rubbing against me cuts my words off, and then he's pushing his way into me. I whimper and wrap my hands in his hair.

He doesn't give me time to adjust to his size. Straight away, he begins to move his hips, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in. I throw my head back against the pillow. My hands travel from his hair to his shirt, tugging and squeezing, anything that'll get him to stop, even if just for a few seconds.

But it's useless. Ayato clenches his teeth as he thrusts into me at a frantic pace, as if he's trying to prove something. If that's true, then it's easy to see what. Laito lies on my right, his head level with mine on the bed. A smile lifts the corners of his mouth as he stares at me with hooded eyes.

“You look so helpless, Bitch-chan,” he moans in a high, breathy voice. “Does it feel good?” Slowly, he reaches down and rubs himself teasingly through his trousers with the base of his palm.

Tears rise up to my eyes. With Ayato's violent thrusts shaking my core and the burning embarrassment of having Laito watch, I can't say that it feels good. And yet underneath it all stirs a thrill at being treated so roughly, at hearing Ayato's grunts and knowing that my body is the source of his pleasure.

Just as I thought, I'm not myself tonight.

Laito stretches out his hand to catch mine, but Ayato grabs me by the chin and snaps my head back up to face him before he can make contact.

“Oi, Chichinashi,” he snarls. “Look at the one who's fucking you.”

The rage in his voice compels me to obey. Leaning down, Ayato catches my lips and kisses me, his tongue wrapping around mine so frantically it takes my breath away. He traces his fingers across my bare thigh before seizing the back of my knee and pushing my leg up so that he can angle himself more deeply. I moan into his mouth as stars flash across the inside of my eyelids.

Then, all at once, it's over.

I open my eyes and stare at Ayato. He pulls away from me and kneels back on the bed, shoulders rising and falling with his breaths. For a moment, I think he's climaxed already, but he's still achingly hard. Then he turns his head, and the source of his irritation becomes clear.

“You,” he growls at his brother. “How the _fuck_ am I supposed to concentrate with you whinging in the background every few seconds?”

I've been so overwhelmed that I've barely noticed Laito for the last minute or so, but from the way Ayato puts it, he's been far from silent. Propping myself up on the bed with shaking arms, I look over at Laito, who smirks.

“Considering you're the one taking Bitch-chan, I think it's only fair I get to enjoy myself while I watch,” he says. “Unless you'd prefer for our roles to be switched?”

His eyes slide to me, and I realise that he's looking for an answer. I didn't think it was possible for my face to flush an even deeper shade of scarlet, but somehow, I manage it. “I-I don't know.”

“What do you mean you don't know?” Ayato snaps at me.

Before I can answer, Laito giggles. “I can't blame her. Trapped in a room with two vampires eager to take her for their own... I'd be flustered, too.” He pushes himself up, crawls over and takes my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him. His eyes bore into mine so intently that it seems as if he's staring into my soul, unearthing all the shameful thoughts that have been circling my head. His voice drops to a whisper. “Then again, you're greedy, aren't you, Bitch-chan? You don't have to hide it from me. I'm certain that deep inside, you're _longing_ to be corrupted. It doesn't matter whether it's me or Ayato who does it, so long as you're well and truly ruined.”

His words sink in slowly, like water permeating sand. _Corrupted_... In many ways, I've already been corrupted at the hands of these vampires. The fact that I'm here, allowing them to use me with little resistance, is testament to just how far I've let myself slip since coming to the mansion. I can tell myself that it's easier for my own survival to stop fighting back, and perhaps that's true to a point, but I know that this is a path I've walked of my own accord. Even now, I want to fall deeper with these beautiful creatures, despite knowing how wrong it is. My body craves it.

Slowly, Laito runs his hand up my cheek and pulls me into a kiss. His lips are a little softer than Ayato's, gliding across mine not with desperation, but with smooth, intimate patience. I'm about to lean into him, when a hand circles my neck and eases my head back, and then it's Ayato's turn to kiss me. I barely have a chance to take a breath before his lips touch mine. Clearly, he's managed to bury his pride enough to share me with his brother, at least for a little while.

Laito grabs hold of my underwear and slips it down my thighs. With my lips still glued to Ayato's, I help him take it off completely and follow it with my skirt, leaving only my high socks clinging to my legs. Somehow, I feel more exposed than if I was completely naked. Ayato breaks off just in time for me to catch Laito slipping off his own shirt. His slim chest seems even paler in the dim moonlight than usual.

Laito takes me by the waist and guides me so that I'm straddling his hips. I can feel how hard he is through his trousers. The sensation of him brushing against my heat is enough to make my head spin. Ever since Ayato pulled out, it's felt as though there's a spring inside me, coiling more and more tightly with each second. The teasing movement of Laito's hips only makes it tighter.

Luckily, I don't have to wait long until he's unzipping his trousers. He pulls his cock out and gives it a few rubs. Then he pushes it against my stomach. The tip reaches all the way to my navel.

“I'm going to take you so hard, it'll make you forget Ayato's even in the room with us,” he whispers.

“What's that?” Ayato growls from behind me.

Ignoring his brother, Laito places one hand on my waist while the other holds the base of his cock. I raise my hips and position myself above him. I'm already slick with arousal, but I still hold my breath as I slide down onto his length, my walls once again stretching uncomfortably to accommodate this new intrusion.

A gentle sigh escapes Laito's lips. He leans back into the pillow, copper hair fanning around his head. When he's almost completely sheathed inside me, he moves his other hand to my waist and holds on tight.

“You're so beautiful,” he breathes. The pitch of his voice has risen again, just like when he was watching me and Ayato earlier.

Placing my hands on his chest to brace myself, I begin to move my hips, rolling them over Laito's in a slow, smooth rhythm. My insides still ache a little from Ayato's frantic assault, so while I want to please Laito, I'm glad he's not forcing me to hurry up, even if the way his fingertips dig into my back suggests otherwise. Every gasp that falls from his mouth makes me tremble with desire. He tilts his head back and arches his spine a little, exposing his pale neck. Unable to hold myself back, I bend down and plant a line of kisses from his collar to his Adam's apple, licking and sucking at the pale skin, earning another round of moans.

“Bitch-chan... My Bitch-chan...”

He's right about one thing, at least. I really do forget Ayato is there until he falls on top of me. I try to sit up, but he grabs me by the back of the head and shoves me forward, almost pushing Laito out of me.

“Wh-what are you doing?” I stammer, though I have a horrible feeling I already know.

My fears are confirmed as Ayato's cock brushes up against my arse. Surely he can't expect me to take him as well? And yet he persists anyway, holding me flat against Laito while he positions himself for entry. His head feels impossibly huge compared to the area he's intending to push it into.

“Wait, Ayato, pl—”

My words are cut off as he forces himself inside. A scream rips through my gritted teeth. It hurts more than anything I could have imagined, but more than that, it feels _wrong_. I've wondered in the past what being penetrated like this must feel like, though I'd always hoped that my first time experimenting would be slow and gentle. From the way Ayato's moving, it's obvious that's not going to happen.

Laito's breath hitches in his throat. He moves his hands from my waist to my back, clutching me against him, either to reassure me or keep me still for his brother. Knowing him, it's the latter. I bury my face in his shoulder and dig my fingers into his chest. I've never felt as full as I do right now. I sense that I'm only seconds away from falling apart between them.

“Fuck, that feels nice,” Ayato gasps.

Leaning forward until his chest is flush against my back, Ayato begins to thrust. A little of my wetness from earlier clings to his cock, helping him slide back and forth just a little bit more easily. I still can't shake how wrong it all feels.

Laito smirks beneath me. “My my, Ayato. You certainly are possessive tonight.”

“'Course I am,” he grunts back. “What the hell do you think you're playing at with all this 'mine' bullshit?”

Laito's only response is a giggle. Taking my cheek in his hand, he pulls me close, kisses the end of my nose and whispers to me, “Relax, Bitch-chan. It'll feel better.”

While I can't imagine this ever feeling good, I do as he says and force my muscles to relax. It works. Sort of. Ayato's thrusts feel a little smoother, a little less painful. At last, I let out the breath I've been holding in.

With a single pump of his hips, Laito sheaths himself inside me all the way again. The force throws Ayato's rhythm a little, and he almost slips out completely.

He swears. “Be careful, idiot.”

“Looks like you need to learn to share,” Laito coos. I can sense it's taking all his effort to hold back, perhaps for my sake, or maybe because he's worried about climaxing too quickly. It's hard to tell with him, sometimes.

Another hard thrust from Ayato has me crying out and clenching around them both. Laito lets out a moan and grabs my waist. Only then does he begin to move. He times his movements with Ayato's, rolling his hips against the bed, sliding in and out of me with such maddening precision that I feel myself begin to tremble.

“What's wrong, Bitch-chan?” Laito mumbles. “Are you close?”

“I-I don't know,” I whisper, and it's the truth. I'm not sure if the waves of heat that roll through me are my own impending orgasm, or simply the result of me being overwhelmed by the pair of them.

The franticness of Ayato's pants tells me that he's not far away himself. His thrusts become harder, more violent, his hips slapping noisily against my arse. Then, with a string of curses, he falls onto me. His muscles clench against my back as he climaxes, pinning me to Laito, who muffles my whimper with his lips.

When it's over, Ayato pushes off me and pulls out with a grunt. For a moment, I feel strangely empty without him inside, though the relief quickly wears off as Laito resumes his assault from below. I grit my teeth and gasp into his shoulder. It's all too much. I want to scream.

Without Ayato to throw him off, Laito increases his speed until he's practically bouncing me on top of him. I can tell he's fast approaching his own release. A part of me wants a hasty end to the pain and humiliation, but another part wants this moment to be drawn out for as long as possible. The grinding of my clit against his crotch sends wave after wave of pleasure through me. I slam my hips down to meet him, seeking more friction. It's enough to make him buck and cry out.

Laito screws up his eyes as he climaxes. His breaths are hot against my cheek, his gasps filling my ears. After what feels like forever, the tension finally drains from his face, and he opens his eyes to look at me from underneath long lashes.

A layer of sweat sticks my hair to my forehead. Smiling, Laito lifts his hand to brush it away, but he doesn't reach me quickly enough, as a hand grabs each of my forearms and pulls me backwards.

I don't even have time to scream before Ayato sinks his fangs into the side of my neck. It's a messy bite compared to usual, and it isn't long before I sense blood leaking down my back. I whine, both at the sharp pain and the loss of Laito's cock just before my climax. The pressure between my legs is unbearable. I need him to finish it. I'll beg if I have to.

Luckily, I don't have to stoop to that, as Laito pushes himself to his knees. He runs his hands up and down my sides, then finds my clit and circles it slowly with his middle finger.

It only takes seconds for me to fall to pieces. My orgasm rips through me, filling my body with pulsing heat and transforming me into a quivering, sobbing mess. As the feeling subsides, so too does my strength, and I slump like a paper doll. If it weren't for Ayato holding me up, I'd have collapsed against the bed.

“Careful,” Laito mutters, catching my waist. His eyes sparkle with that predatory instinct I know so well.

A grey fog hangs behind my eyes. “Laito, I'm not sure... if I can take any more,” I moan.

As Laito lowers his head to my chest, Ayato detaches from my neck and raises his lips to my ear.

“That's bold of you, Chichinashi, but you're out of luck,” he whispers. “What makes you think we're done with you now?”


End file.
